Castiel de compras
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Se acerca la navidad y Castiel aun no le ha comprado un regalo a Dean One-shot


**Hola, estoy aquí con un nuevo fic. **

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo ¨Destiel¨ del foro ¨Supernatural: Blood Brother¨**

**Recuerden, Supernatural no me pertenece sino a CW Network**

**Sin más que decir, además de que espero que les guste, a leer**

Era un día hermoso, la nieve caía de forma maravillosa, el viento helado era una caricia sobre tu piel, el frio… Era tan delicioso. Era uno de esos días de invierno que lo único que querías era pasártela en familia o con amigos, disfrutando de un rico chocolate caliente, frente a una cálida chimenea, en la calidez de tu hogar… Pero para Castiel eso no podía pasar, la navidad estaba a solo 3 días y él no le había comprado nada a Dean. Y conociendo a Dean, sabía que si no le daba un regalo le iría mal

Uno diría que podría regalarle cualquier cosa, que la intención es lo que cuenta, pero con Dean… No se le puede regalar cualquier cosa por dos razones. La primera, porque él es muy exigente, y la segunda, porque… Que rayos se le puede regalar un cazador!?

No le podía regalar una casa porque Dean se la pasaba viajando, además, son muy caras

No le podía regalar otro auto, porque Dean lo tomaría como una ofensa hacia su nena. Dean tiene un problema… Psicológico… Con su auto! Nunca antes Cas había visto a un ser tan apegado a un objeto, y eso que él había visto mucho

Tampoco le podía regalar un teléfono inteligente porque… Bueno, hablamos de Dean. Si fuese Sam sí, pero… Dean? Por favor? No le entendería nada, Sam tendría que pasar como una hora explicándole cada cosa, y luego, seguro lo usaría para buscar cosas que no debería. No, definitivamente un celular no

Pobre Cas, no sabía que regalarle a Dean. Se la paso todo el día de arriba para abajo buscando el regalo perfecto, pero todo le parecía absurdamente innecesario para Dean. Al final iba a terminar regalándole un cuadro de payaso, claro, eso le daría terror a Sam pero, vamos, es divertido molestar a Sam. Dean pasa demasiado tiempo con Cas…

Después de, solo un aproximado, 7 horas con 30 minutos y 40 segundos, y corriendo, Castiel no podía encontrar un bendito regalo para Dean. Al pobre Cas le daba vueltas la cabeza, ya había entrado en pánico y ansiedad!

En todo esto estaba cuando paso frente a un lugar donde vendían revistas R18, ya a esas alturas Castiel se había dado por vencido, la cabeza ya no le daba para más, al menos una revistas de esa a Dean no le molestaría, más bien le agradarían. Buscando una revista estaba cuando choco con un joven

-Disculpe-dijo Castiel

-No, la culpa fue mía- allí Castiel le pareció haber oído una voz parecida, y al levantar la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, vio a nadie más ni nadie menos que Sam

Sam! Es decir, aquel niño, bueno joven, que parece tan angelical, tan inocente, tan tierno/lindo, que incluso lo podían hacer pasar como ángel igual que Cas. Aquel muchacho tan… No Dean, estaba en ese lugar! Ok, ahora sí, Castiel podía decir que tal vez estaba alucinando, es que esa escena no se la imaginaba!

Sam, a todo esto, permanecía sonrojado e inmóvil, lo único que podía pensar era ¨la regué, la cague, ya me morí¨ no podía hacer más que estar paralizado, pues lo habían cachado

-Sam?-decía totalmente impactado Castiel-bueno, Sam?-no cabía de la sorpresa

-Emmm… Hola Cas-decía totalmente apenado- hace buen día hoy no… muy bonito para salir a caminar-Castiel estaba realmente sorprendido que no podía articular palabra-Y, que hacer por aquí Cas?

-te pregunto lo mismo. Que haces, bueno, aquí?-refiriéndose al lugar

-Yo… Solo Salí a caminar, es bueno hacer ejercicio, ejercitar los músculos, últimamente creo que estoy comiendo demasiado y ejercitando poco. Pero, y tú que haces aquí Cas?- para Sam no había conversación más incómoda, y eso recordando las de su padre con respecto a la pubertad

-Bueno-dijo ya totalmente frio, como que si nada hubiese pasado- estaba buscando el regalo de navidad de Dean. Quisieras acompañarme Sam?

-Emmm, sí. Sí, claro, lo hare- dicho esto empezaron a caminar, olvidandose de las revistas

-No sé qué regalarle, todo me parece ridículo para tu hermano, ya sabes cómo es el

-Ni me lo digas

-Sí, bueno, cuando termine de comprar el regalo de él, habré terminado con todo y podre descansar un rato-decía con tono cansado y levantando los brazos para estirarse

-Entonces ya compraste mi regalo

-Tu qué?

-Mi regalo. Ya lo compraste?-Había olvidado a Sammy?

-Emmm no-Sammy se sentía olvidado, mas ignorado que Canadá en Hetalia-que te parece un payaso-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No gracias- ahora Sam prefería ser olvidado-oye, creo que ya sé que puedes regalarle

-Qué?

...-

Sam, Dean y Castiel estaban sentados frente a una chimenea junto a un árbol de navidad, dándose los regalos entre ellos

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo Castiel- Dean, este es el tuyo- dijo entregándole una caja no tan grande

Dean, con mucho entusiasmo abrió el regalo, encontrándose adentro con fotos de ellos tres, algunas solo ellos dos, junto a una arma casa vampi-lobos y un equipo para el cuidado de un carro

-Oh, gracias Cas-dijo con una sincera y agradable sonrisa

-De nada- dijo también sonriendo

-Aw, que bonita escena pero… me han olvidado?-dijo Sam

-Cállate Sammy, tu vales madre-Dijo Dean, Sam solo renegó

-Oh vamos Sam, no te enojes que no me olvide de ti. Ten- dijo dándole una caja más pequeña que la de Dean

Sam con mucho entusiasmo abrió su regalo, pero palideció al ver que había dentro

-Sam, que hay allí?-Dijo Dean

-Em, et, bueno…-Sam no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

-Si, como vi que la estaba observando mucho aquel día, decidí comprartela- Decia con una sonrisa ¨inocente¨. Castiel le había regalado una de aquellas revistas

-Vamos déjame ver- dijo Dean arrebatandole la caja y viendo el interior- Sam, esto es…

-No, no es lo que tú piensas- decía en su defensa Sam

-Sam, estaban en una de esos puestos mirando estas revistas?-Decía sin poder aguantarse la risa- Oh Sammy, el niño inocente ya no es tan inocente-decía burlándose

-Déjame en paz- totalmente sonrojado

-Jamás pensé que este día llegaría

-Cállate Dean

-Hey, y no me conseguiste una?- le pregunto Dean a Sam

Castiel no podía más que reírse de aquella situación era demasiado cómico. Ese par sí que eran únicos e inigualables. Adoraba estar con ellos

-No enserio, no me conseguiste una?

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
